The Phantom Family
by melanshi
Summary: When an accident in the lab turns Jazz, Jack, and Maddie into halfas, they adopt Dani and start training with her and Danny. And with three new halfas, there's more adventures to set out on... Minor Dani/Dash
1. Chapter 1- Transformation

**Before Phantom Planet. Post D-Stabilized.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Oh, please! Even Klemper can beat Boxy in a fight any day!"

_"Yeah, that doesn't make him more annoying!"_

Danny sighed and rested his hand on a table in the lab before he spoke into the phone again. "Fine. Klemper's more annoying than Boxy."

_"Yes!"_

Danny sighed again. "So, Dani, where are you?"

Maddie and Jack glanced at Danny from across the lab. Their son was a mystery to them. A simple action confused them. For instance who was this "Dani" person he was talking to? He was almost as confusing as the Ghost Boy.

Phantom. The world's most confusing ghost. He could disprove a decade's worth of research with a single battle. He made ghost hunters rethink all their bases daily. If they hadn't seen Phantom shoot ectoblasts out of his bare hands, fly, and glow, he could pass off as a normal teen with white hair.

"_Las Vegas?_" Danny asked, disbelief in his voice. "You're in Las Vegas?" He paused as if remembering something. "Wait a second. What are you doing in Vegas!"

The girl on the other end of the phone said something. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Danielle! I know I'm not your dad and, no, I _don't _want to get my butt kicked into the Zone, but you're like a little sister to me and I care about you," Danny said. "Dani? Dani?" The teen looked at his phone and sighed as he hung up. "Danielle…"

The teen started to walk towards the stairs but paused.

"Jazz? What are you wearing?"

Jazz was in a black tank top with a white leather jacket over it. She also wore a black miniskirt with a white belt over white leggings. On her feet were black boots. Instead of her normal headband she wore a white one.

"I made a bet with Sam," Jazz said. "To see who could catch Boxy the fastest. I got him in seven minutes. Sam got him in six."

Danny grinned and folded his arms. "Doesn't beat my record. Thirty-two seconds."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Well, you've got an unfair advantage."

Danny stuck out his tongue before walking upstairs.

Jazz rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked up to her parents. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. What are you working on?"

Jack grinned as he finished what they were working on. "It's done! The Fenton Portable Portal is done!"

Jazz looked at the device. It was larger than the portal they had made in college but a lot smaller than the one in the wall. "The Fenton Portable Portal?" She asked.

Maddie nodded. "As the title suggests, it's a portable version of the Fenton portal."

Jack grinned. "And now to test it."

He plugged it in and flipped the "ON" switch **(It's not on the inside this time! :-D)**

The machine charged up… and suddenly began to glow green.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Jazz asked.

Maddie shook her head. "RUN!"

Too late. The Fenton Portable Portal exploded, electricity and ectoplasm flying everywhere.

Unfortunately, the lab was soundproof, so Danny didn't hear the screams of his three family members.

…

Jazz was the first to wake up. The lab was covered in ectoplasm and completely trashed. Danny was staring at her, blue eyes wide.

"Danny?" She asked weakly. "What's wrong?"

Danny kept staring at her. "Uh, Jazz? We've got, um, a Problem Number 34?" It came out more of a question.

Jazz gasped and looked down at herself. Her outfit had switched colors and, by looking in a mirror, she saw that her eyes were radioactive green and her hair was white.

Panicking, she ran over to Danny, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him back and forth. "Danny! Change me back! Change me back!"

Her yelling woke Jack and Maddie up. When they saw Jazz's ghostly appearance, they screamed. Then they looked at each other and screamed.

Both had the same bright green eyes.

Jack's hair was white where it had been black and black where it had been white. His HAZMAT suit was white with black accents (where it had been black before).

Maddie's hair was white and her jumpsuit was black with white accents.

The couple looked at Danny (whom Jazz had stopped shaking and was now dizzy). "Danny! Stay away from us! We're evil ghosts!"

Danny cleared his throat. "Actually, you're halfas. Easy mistake."

"Halfas?" Jack and Maddie asked confused. "What's a halfa?"

Danny sighed. "You got into an accident, right?" He looked around. "I can tell by the way the lab looks. Well, anyways, ectoplasm somehow got fused to your DNA, turning you into a half-ghost half-human hybrid. Commonly called a halfa."

Maddie laughed. "That's impossible, Danny! _Humans _can't have _ghost _powers."

Danny grinned as he reached into his pocket. "If humans can't have ghost powers, a certain protector, a certain evil vampirelike ghost, and a certain little girl wouldn't exist." He pulled out a pair of Fenton Phones and put them on. "Sam? Tuck?" he said. "We've got a Problem Number 34. Meet at Fenton Works."

"Sam and Tucker?" Jack asked. "They know about this 'halfa' thing?"

Danny nodded. "Of course. They were there when one was created."

"Were you there?" Maddie asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course I was there!" He smirked to himself.

The teen reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed a familiar number. It rang a few times before the person on the other line picked up.

"_Hey, Danny."_

"Danielle! We've got a problem."

"_Is it Vlad?"_

"No. A new halfa problem."

"_What?!"_

"Yes. Now Danielle Jamie Phantom, you fly at top speed to Amity Park. Right now!"

"_Yes, Mother," _Danielle said, voice dripping with sarcasm before she hung up.

"Danielle Jamie Phantom?" Maddie asked. "Is she related to the ghost kid?"

Danny smirked to himself again. "They call each other third cousins once removed. But I know that that's not their real relationship."

"Well then what's their relationship?" Jack asked confused.

Danny kept the smirk. "Oh, you'll find out within the next hour. Danielle's a halfa. The youngest halfa, before Maddie and Jazz, the only girl, and the only one who did not become a halfa by ectoplasm accident gone awry."

Suddenly, a blue wisp flew out of Danny's mouth and a red one flew out of Maddie's. Danny looked at the red mist.

"Mom, you've got a hot core. And are going to have fire powers in the future," Danny explained. He then sighed. "I know that's you, Danielle."

A little girl appeared. "Aw, c'mon!"

Maddie and Jack gasped. The girl looked like she could be Phantom's identical twin if she was older. She had white hair in his hairstyle with a ponytail. Her HAZMAT suit had a long-sleeved white and black top that cut off at her midriff and had the DP symbol. She wore a black glove on her right hand and a white one on her left. She had on black pants with white boots.

She looked at Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. "Hi! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Jazz. I'm Dani with an I."

"Hey, Dani," Danny said, grinning. "Why don't you transform. To prove that halfas exist."

Dani smiled and a white ring appeared around her waist. It changed her top to a blue sweatshirt, her pants into red shorts, and her boots into blue sneakers. The ring went up to her face and changed her eyes to a baby blue and her white hair to raven black. The halfa girl grinned and waved.

Maddie and Jack stared at the girl. "B-B-But…"

"How do you transform back?" Jazz asked.

Dani shrugged.

Danny grinned. "You really just think of going human again."

Jazz focused and a white ring formed at her waist and split, transforming back into her normal clothes. "Yes! It worked!"

Maddie folded her arms. "And how exactly did you know about that?"

Dani and Danny looked at each other and grinned. "Goin' Ghost!"

The white ring appeared around both of their waists. They split giving way to the HAZMAT suits and changing their hair to white and their eyes to green. The new Dani and Danny stood straighter, stronger, and prouder.

Maddie and Jack stood there gaping.

Danny held up a gloved hand. "And before you ask, the mayor was overshadowed, actually had me in a headlock. Theft? Controlled by the Circus Gothica ringmaster. His staff could hypnotize ghosts and halfas. Any questions?"

"H-H-How?" Jack asked.

Danny didn't say anything. He just pointed to the portal in the wall.

Maddie slapped herself in the face. "The portal! Of course!"

Jazz grinned. "Next time you want to make a portal, put the ON button on the _outside_."

Jack groaned. He then paused. "Wait. Then who's Danielle?"

"Me," Dani said, sarcastically.

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Uh, my clone?"

"WHAT?!"

"You were cloned and didn't tell us!" Maddie yelled.

Danny winced and covered his ears. Dani, Jack, and Jazz did the same thing.

"Hey! Super hearing is very sensitive!" Dani said. "And I left to travel the world! You wouldn't have believed him if he told you."

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other. That was true.

"Well, you're still a Fenton and I won't have a Fenton just roaming the streets," Jack stated, proudly.

Danny and Danielle blinked.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Danielle asked.

Maddie nodded. "Welcome to the Fenton family, Danielle."


	2. Chapter 2- Phantom has a family!

**I will say it again. I. still. don't. own. Danny. Phantom.**

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do _you _want to do?"

Dash and Kwan sat in Dash's room tossing around a football. Kwan wasn't expected home for another two hours and they were bored.

"Video games?"

"Nah. I already played almost every one of them today."

"Paulina?"

"She's at her grandmother's house."

"TV?"

"Eh, I guess." Dash shrugged and laid down on his bed to stare at his ceiling.

Kwan started flipping through channels.

"SpongeBob?"

"I guess you're never too old for SpongeBob, but no."

"Randy Cunningham?"

"No."

"Phineas and Ferb?"

Dash shook his head.

Kwan kept flipping channels before he stopped on the news. Dash propped himself up and stared at the TV.

On the screen a little ghost girl who looked remarkably similar to Danny Phantom was struggling against a glowing green net. Two Guys in White stood in front of her, grinning.

Dash stared at the girl. She was really pretty. He shook his head. No. He was dating Paulina.

"Let me go!" the little girl yelled.

"Why should we let you go?" One of the GIW asked. "It's illegal for a prepubescent ghost to act in public."

The girl's eyes glowed even brighter. "Because—because if you don't let me go… my—my family is going to be really mad."

The second GIW laughed. "Your family?" He bent over to look her in her bright green eyes. "Ghosts don't have families!"

"How biased can you get?" The little girl yelled. "You go around missing all the facts!" She cleared her throat and said in impression of them, "Oh, ghosts are evil. Ghosts have no emotions. Ghosts don't have families!" She glared at them. "We were alive once." She looked to the sky and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DADDY! MOMMY!"

"Leave my baby alone!" A woman's voice rang out.

"Dani-girl are you alright?" A man's voice shouted.

"Danielle!" A teenage girl yelled.

The camera turned up to the sky.

Danny Phantom flew there. A woman and a man were holding his hands and seemed to be struggling to fly and a teen a little older than he was was clinging to his back, arms around his neck.

The man was in a white HAZMAT suit with black accents, a white hood, and black goggles. The woman wore a black HAZMAT suit with white accents, black hood, and white goggles.

The teen had white hair and electric green eyes. She had a black headband in her hair. She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket. She had on black leggings, white miniskirt, and black belt. On her feet were white boots.

Dash and Kwan stared at the TV in shock.

Phantom landed, placing the adults down and letting the teen release her grip.

"Told ya I had parents." The camera turned to the little girl who was smirking at the GIW. The professional ghost hunters stared in shock.

"Phantom?" One managed to say. "Who are these people?"

Danny Phantom grinned and folded his arms before walking up to them. Since they were still in shock, they didn't move.

"The two adults are my parents, Jack and Madeline Phantom," he said. "The teenage girl is my older sister Jasmine. And my little sister, whom you have trapped in a net, is Danielle Phantom."

Jack tore the net and Danielle jumped into his arms. Madeline pulled up her goggles, revealing two bright green eyes before receiving a hug from her daughter.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" the mother asked, in a concerned voice. "Did they hurt you?"

Danielle shook her head. "No, Mommy. You got here just in time." She gave a hug to Jasmine before walking up to the GIW to hold Phantom's hand.

"Now," Phantom reprimanded the GIW. "If you lay a single finger on either of my parents or sisters, there will be trouble."

With the warning, he led Danielle over to the rest of the Phantom family. Madeline and Jack grabbed hands and Jack grabbed Phantom's hands while Jasmine grabbed Danielle's hand. The whole family faded out of visibility.

Dash and Kwan along with the rest of the town stared at the TV.

_Phantom has a family? _Dash and Kwan thought.

_Dani's Phantom's sister? _Valerie thought.

_Oh no! My ghost boy has in-laws? _Paulina thought.

_Maddie, Jack, and Jasmine are halfas? _Vlad thought. _And they've adopted Danielle?_

No one could believe the sudden revelation.

….

Danny, Dani, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz ran invisibly into an alley before returning to visibility. All five of them let the white rings travel up and downwards to reveal the normal family. They had been up most of the night practicing that with Danny and Dani. They hadn't gotten to test their powers. They knew that they all had invisibility, intangibility, and flight and that Maddie had a hot core and fire powers in the future.

"Thanks for saving me," Dani said smiling as they walked out in the alley.

"You're welcome, Dani-girl," Jack said.

Danny smiled. "Well, Mom, Dad, Jazz, and Dani, prepare for fame for your ghost halves. And the one thing that's bothering me is if Plasmius saw this."

"Oh, I did, Daniel. Hello, Danielle and Jasmine."

"Plasmius!" Danny, Dani, and Jazz yelled as they spun around to see a certain vampirelike ghost hovering in the air.

"The Wisconsin Ghost?" Maddie asked.

The siblings looked back at their parents.

"Whoops," Danielle said. "We kinda forgot to tell them about Plasmius."

"How could we forget something so big?" Danny asked, face-palming.

"Danielle!" Plasmius greeted with fake enthusiasm. "How are you doing, daughter?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dani yelled, transforming. The rest of the family did the same.

Plasmius laughed. "Oh, child. I didn't come for a fight."

Dani charged up an ectoblast and was about to fire it before Danny stopped her.

"Well, what did you come for?" Jazz asked.

Plasmius laughed evilly. "You all know my goals."

Danny smirked. "Yeah. Kill Dad, marry Mom, and have me as your evil apprentice. You do realize they're right there?"

"Oh, sugar cookies," Vlad cursed.

Danielle, Jazz, and Danny laughed as Maddie and Jack transformed back and started to chase Vlad, ectoweapons blazing.

"You think he'll be okay?" Jazz asked.

Dani grinned. "Should I care?"


	3. Chapter 3- New Addition to Team Phantom

**I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLE! I REPEAT, I AM NOT DEAD! I just had a bunch of vacations I was forced to attend plus camp. And then I was sick. And then school. Anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"TUCKER!" Mrs. Foley called up the stairs. "Your friends are here!"

The teen ran down the stairs and smiled when he saw Sam, Danny, and Dani at his door.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted, grabbing his backpack and closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Not much," Dani replied. "Except for the fact that it's my first day of school!"

Tucker blinked, having just realized what that meant. "Wait. You're going to high school?"

Danielle rolled her blue eyes. "No, I'm going to preschool," she responded sarcastically. "Of course I am going to high school! I have my dear brother's knowledge."

Danny nodded. "And if anyone asks why she's 12 and at high school or why she looks like me when there's no files of me having another sister, our answer is that she's my 100% human test clone created by a ghost."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too close to the truth?"

Dani and Danny shrugged. "Mom and Dad told Lancer that before we could come up with a better excuse."

They were at the school by now. All the kids were gathered on the lawn, no doubt wanting to see the clone of Danny Fenton (hey, even if he was a nobody, it's a clone!). They all stared as the quartet walked past, all eyes on Danny and Danielle. Danny was used to it due to being Phantom but Danielle wasn't as used to it. Sure, she could take being watched at a ghost fight, but the whole student body of Casper High? She hid behind her brother.

Everyone noticed that Dani had seen them staring and turned away, talking about Phantom's revealed family.

"Daniel and Danielle Fenton!"

Danny and Danielle froze mid step, recognizing the voice. They turned slowly to come face to face with a green-eyed, black-haired African American girl in orange and yellow.

Valerie Gray.

The rest of the students took that as their cue to leave and hurried away, talking about Danny, Madeline, Jack, Jasmine, and Danielle Phantom. Soon the courtyard was empty, except for Danny, Dani, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker.

Valerie raised a black eyebrow. "So, Fenton, mind explaining how just yesterday, Dani was revealed on live television to be Danny Phantom's little sister and today you show up claiming that she's your clone? Hmmmm, Fenton?" She smirked. "Or should I say Phantom?"

Instantly, Sam and Tucker were in front of the halfas, separating them from Valerie. The clone and the original rolled their eyes before phasing through them to stand near Valerie.

"And what are you going to do with your newfound knowledge, hmmm, Mrs. Red Huntress?" Danny asked, calmly. His attitude was Phantom-mode.

"Answer some questions, half-breed, and then I'll decide," the huntress said.

Dani and Danny looked at each other before nodding.

"The mayor?"

"Was overshadowed by one of my enemies who wanted revenge on me for releasing all his prisoners," Danny said, Phantom-mode not flickering. "Something about wanting to make everywhere my prison."

Valerie examined him for a moment. "The ghost dog."

"Val, my parents won't let me get a hamster and back then they thought all ghosts were evil. What makes you think they would let me get a _ghost _dog?" Danny asked. "I was merely trying to stop him."

"When you robbed those banks?"

Sam stepped forward. "He was hypnotized by the ringmaster of Circus Gothica, Freakshow. Anyone notice that his eyes were bright red?"

Valerie hesitated before asking, "So, how'd did this happen?"

"We don't know entirely but we think ectoplasm got fused to my DNA," Danny explained. "Well, Danielle is my clone, so you know how she became half-ghost or, as we and the ghosts call it, a halfa. My parents and Jazz had an accident in my parents' lab the other day that let ectoplasm bond to their DNA."

"Speaking of which, where is Jazz?" Tucker asked looking around.

"Mom and Dad made her stay home today to practice powers," Danny explained. "They already had one kid banned for life from any fragile school property because of malfunctioning powers. Why would they want a second one?"

"Point," Tucker said.

Valerie cleared her throat. "Well, I guess you're good. So…" She held out a hand. "Sorry for everything in the past. Friends?"

Danny smiled. "Allies," he said, shaking her hand. "Consider yourself a permanent member of Team Phantom. Want to sit with us at lunch?"

Valerie's grin threatened to split her face. "Thank you!" she yelled, hugging Danny. She then paused and turned to Sam. "You're not mad, are you?"

Sam hesitated before shaking her head. "As long as you're not shooting my best friend out of the sky, you're fine with me."

Danny laughed. "Want to come with us, Val?" he asked.

Valerie laughed too and walked alongside the quartet towards the school.

…

"Hi, guys," Valerie said, shyly as she approached Team Phantom.

Danielle smiled and waved. "Hey, Val! Come sit."

The huntress smiled, shyly again as she sat next to Danny. "So, mind telling me of a few ghosts?"

The normal members of the team looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Danny said. "Do you know about Vlad?"

Val snorted. "That lying cheapskate of a halfa? I feel terrible for being his, quote on quote, 'pawn'."

Danny laughed. "After my family made our official TV thingy, Vlad showed up. Mom and Dad chased him around town for three hours before they got a good enough shot for him to transform back. I couldn't stop laughing. Oh my god."

He burst out laughing again until he fell over.

"Um, are you okay?"

Danny looked up to see a pair of twin girls who looked around Jazz's age.

The first one had tan skin with freckles, white blonde hair, and gray eyes. Her hair was waist long and loose. She wore a pink bow in it. She had on a pink long-sleeved shirt, a black knee-length skirt, and pink flip-flops. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a ruby on it.

The second one was darker and obviously a Goth. Her skin was paler than the other girl's. She wore her own waist long black hair in a wild ponytail with her bangs hanging over her left eye and a bat barrette. Her eyes were gray like her sister's with gray eye shadow and gothic makeup. Her lipstick was purple like Sam's. She wore a black tank top that showed her stomach, black pants, and black and purple sneakers. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a sapphire on it.

"Hiya!" The blonde said waving. "I'm Joy and this is my sister Hope."

Hope smirked in greeting.

"We're Jazz's friends," Joy explained. "We were wondering where she was. She never misses school. She came once with the flu!"

"She's fine," Sam said. "Her parents kept her home. I'm Sam, as you might know. And this is Tucker, Danielle, Danny, and Valerie."

"We know," Hope deadpanned. She reached into her bag and pulled out some papers. "Can you hand these to her? It's the homework. And tell her that Hope and Joy say 'Hi'."

"Uh, sure," Danny said, taking the homework.

"Bye!" Joy said waving again as she walked away.

Hope just saluted them.

"Okay, so Jazz couldn't originally get along with me, but she can get along with that Hope girl?" Sam asked, picking at her salad. "We're both Goth."

Valerie laughed a bit. "Anyway, ghosts?"

"Oh, right," Danny said, climbing back into his seat. "The first major ghost I fought was named the Lunch Lady…"

**The whole time I was writing the Hope and Joy parts I was thinking of Sara and Kara from American Dragon Jake Long. And Joy is not a techno geek so I am not having a Jazz's version of the trio. And yes, Val is now a member of Team Phantom!**


End file.
